A Vacation
by xXxDeadEyesNekuxXx
Summary: Red and Green begin their vacation in Alola, and of course Green decides to terrorize kids and show everyone he's the best, despite lacking when it comes to relationships. (Oneshot, Originalshipping, Namelessshipping)


**A/N: Seeing Red and Green in the new Pokemon game inspired this oneshot. My OTP lives! Oh, and for anyone new to this ship, Green is called 'Blue' in the English version of the games and such but I stick with 'Green' because it is his original name.**

* * *

Getting Red down from his mountain had taken a lot of pestering, arguing (well, Red never said anything but he would argue back with looks alone), crying (Green only, again) and effort. Sure, Green could have just gone to Alola alone but where was the fun in that? But actually, he wouldn't have even gone on vacation if Red hadn't finally agreed to come.

He had chosen Alola of all places because it was a region that few knew about as it was often overlooked despite being practically a sunny paradise. And since both he and Red were practically celebrities, it was the best place to go. Besides, the people that lived here seemed to have little connection to the rest of the world which helped; but the fashion here was horrendous, although Red had no problems with it. He was actually the one to purchase new clothes for the both of them, in order to fit in somewhat.

"Looks kinda ugly," Green had said, with a sniff. He had checked himself out in the mirror of their hotel room as Red lay on the bed, giving berries to his Pikachu and Green's Eevee. "But then again, I look great in everything." He slid on his sunglasses and pointed finger-guns at his reflection who mimicked him.

"…" Green could see Red in the reflection and he was giving him that _look_ , the one that meant 'you're so egotistic'.

"You know, it's attractive to have high confidence. Perhaps that's why I get so many love letters."

Red pointed at himself. 'And you think I don't get love letters?' he seemed to say.

Green whirled around and took his sunglasses off, brow furrowed. "Who's love letters? Who the hell is sending those to you and how? Hardly anyone could ever get to the top of your dumb mountain of loneliness." A pause. "Sorry, that was a bit mean." He sighed and walked over, sitting down next to Red. He lay down as well, after a moment, and smiled when Eevee climbed onto his chest, eager to get affection which he couldn't help but give.

"…"

"I know you don't like me talking about it but we're in a relationship now, you know? It's important that we discus if anything's bothering us. It was lonely up there – _you_ were lonely. Somehow, it seemed lonely when I first climbed it despite not knowing if you were truly at the top."

Red reached out and grabbed Green's hand, holding it in his own. He moved a bit closer and said in a quiet, misused voice, "I'm not lonely now." Whenever he talked, he had something extremely important to say. These days, he never even said 'yes' and 'no' anymore as he had in the past. He only seemed to talk once in a blue moon.

A faint blush dusted Green's cheeks and he sighed, feigning annoyance. He was a sucker for cheesy lines. "Yeah, me neither."

* * *

Green had been full of energy upon arriving to this region and excited to explore it as much as possible. During exploring, he had also taken on the habit of holding Red's hand in his own. He had never really done this back home. He had also started glaring at anyone who dared try to approach, as sometimes one of them got recognised. Other times, trainers wanted to battle and of course Green never backed down from a challenge.

"WAAHHH! You _meanie_!" a little girl cried as her Vulpix got knocked out by a simple Tackle from Eevee. The girl returned her Pokemon and ran off, blubbering as she went. Some other trainers in the area glared at Green, as if he had truly terrorised the poor girl but it was her fault for challenging him in the first place.

Red sighed and shook his head.

"What? Dumb baby needs to learn that she isn't that good some time. And since I am a Gym Leader, I'm an expert on teaching these things."

Eevee trotted back over to Green, looking quite satisfied with herself and puffing her chest out proudly. Truly, Eevee was way too much like Green. She was just as haughty.

Green scooped her up and paraded her around as if she had just accomplished some kind of daring task when really she had hardly done anything. She was far too high level to ever be used on weak trainers, especially little kids. Still, she was pretty much Green's little princess and he spoiled her rotten, not that he'd ever admit that.

Pikachu sat on the top of Red's head and seemed to be thinking the same because he sighed too. Red sometimes forgot why he and Green were boyfriends in the first place. But then he remembered that they had been through a lot together and that Green was just as lonely as him, deep down. He seemed like a prick on the surface (which he often was), but he wasn't a bad person by any means.

* * *

Red and Green lounged around on some beach, relaxing in the shade. This spot was popular but close to the hotel so it was convenient.

Red thought the Pokemon in this region were interesting but Green didn't seem to think so. "They look dumb and complicated," he'd complain. "Like, all the Vulpix here are Ice-types! How weird is that? And the Meowth are Dark-types! Kanto Pokemon rule and there's no room for argument." Because Green never really cared about anyone's opinion, except his own. He also liked to complain a lot.

For once, Red had an opinion. "Perhaps we should catch some. Might change your mind." And of course, Green was gobsmacked.

"I don't think I've heard you say two full sentences at a time since we were kids!"

"…"

"See? This vacation is doing us both some good. I'm getting a perfect tan and you're saying more things, it's great!" A boy with a Mimikyu tried to approach and Green immediately started glaring. "No, go away and take that fake-ass Pikachu with you!"

Red huffed and nudged Green in the ribs who yelled in fury. "What the hell?! This is abuse!"

The kid had already ran off with his Mimikyu in his arms, cursing loudly as he went and with a colourful vocabulary. Both of their dreams and hearts were probably shattered now, all thanks to Green and his hostile tendencies.

"Don't be rude."

"He's rude for interrupting our date! Some people just gotta take a hint."

Red face-palmed because was this how dates went? Mostly Green had just been talking nonstop and all they were doing was sitting here. Unless if this is what dates were. It really wasn't his fault that he lacked knowledge in this department. He hadn't even know that they were boyfriends until Green had randomly brought it up in conversation one day. There had been no confession, no asking out or anything like that. At some point Green had decided they were in fact boyfriends and Red was ok with that. He just wished he had known sooner so he could have been a better boyfriend – he still had no idea what was required of him.

"Why do you like me?" Red asked all of the sudden. Perhaps it was something about the air and general atmosphere in this region that made him talk more. But maybe he was gradually getting more used to voicing his thoughts.

"Huh?" Green asked loudly. "Why do you wanna know? We're boyfriends and that should be enough explanation already."

 _It isn't enough of an explanation_ , Red decided. _I don't know if you're only with me because you're lonely and needed someone who would be willing to care. Someone who's in the same boat. I know you're not with me just for some kind of 'status' thing. You're not that low, although others perceive you to be._

He said something different instead but all the more worse, "Are we only dating because neither of us can find anyone else?"

There was silence. Green turned away so his expression couldn't be seen but his shoulders were tense. He was quiet for too long.

"Green?"

"It's not because… of that," Green murmured in a quiet voice. He sounded so small and vulnerable. "It is true, to some extent I guess. There will never be another you, another 'Red'."

"They'll be other Champions, other—"

"That's not what I mean!" Green exclaimed with anger in his voice. "Sometimes I wonder how you can be so good at battling yet so dense and oblivious. Sometimes I wonder why I even fell for such a loser but then I remember: because there really is no other person in this world that I would want to share my life with. I just want to spend every second with you." He turned around and was smiling a small, sad smile. "I guess it's selfish of me to claim that you're my boyfriend because you could find someone better and who doesn't mess up all the time. I'm mean and stressful to be around, I know. I'm needy and get super jealous. I'm the worst kind of person to date. And I never even asked officially but you went with it anyway and let me hold your hand, hug you and just be in your life."

"Green…"

"I couldn't handle losing you. You've been my friend since childhood and you've seen me at my worst and my best. You put up with me when I was cruel to you and knocked me down when I needed to be taught a lesson. You took my title as Champion yet you taught me that I really never wanted the responsibility and that I was fine with settling as a Gym Leader instead. You put me through hell when you vanished without a trace but you let me into your cave at the top of Mt Silver despite it being your sacred place. You served me hot chocolate and gave me warm clothes and listened to what I had to say every single damn time I visited. You've always been here for me, even if I didn't always want to accept your help or kindness. You're an amazing friend and the most amazing person I have ever met. I love you, Red. There will never be another person like you."

It was all too much to take in. Red's chest burned and his heart seemed to ache. So this was what a confession was like? He felt giddy and anxious at the same time, as if his world had suddenly just changed somehow. He had trouble believing Green's words but he would never lie about something like this. The tell-tale flush on his face confirmed it to be the honest truth.

"Red, why are you crying?" And now Green looked concerned and ashamed. "I'm sorry, I just messed up again, didn't I?"

"No," Red replied. "Never."

Now Green was crying. Truly, this was all a big mess and Red felt like a child once again. It had been years since his last tears had been shed. He had cried when he had first made it to the top of Mt Silver and claimed it as his new home. He had cried because then and there he had felt that he had been truly and forever condemned to be alone. But then Green had shown up one day, completely out of the blue. Perhaps if he had never come to find him then Red would have wasted away and gone down a darker path…

"I want to be by your side forever as well," Red told him, daring him to protest. "As your boyfriend or whatever you want us to be. I owe you so much as well and no words can truly express my gratitude." Now would have been the perfect time to steal a kiss and seal the deal but Red decided that this wasn't a movie; he didn't need to try and sway Green over with cheap kisses as it was obvious through Green's wide grin that he was won over already.

"Yes," Green said with heavy emotion in his voice. "I'd like that very much. Haha, look at you being the romance expert. It seems that you're the one asking me out, rather than the other way around."

They both moved and hugged, despite the warm temperature. Once they departed, Green grinned deviously as if he was up to no good. "Now let's terrorise some kids, oh dear boyfriend of mine."

"Fine, but you can do all the talking. If anyone asks then I'll just say you put me up to it, which is kind of true."

And so they set off, to find the Champion of Alola and challenge them. All the while Green went on about how much he'd like to conquer every Pokemon League in the world, one day ruling over all of them. He even laughed in a way that one might consider evil but Red smiled and agreed because he wouldn't have it any other way. Green may be frustrating to deal with sometimes but Red wouldn't want him to ever change.


End file.
